


Burning Water

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Humiliation, Interrogation, Maledom/Femsub, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (Reserved Request by ObeliskX)(Male Katara AKA Kaito X Azula)What if Kaito was kidnapped by Azula and she tried to torture him in various ways to get some info from him but it was not the normal kind of torture?, and what would Kaito do when he gets free shortly after a session?... find out now in Burning Water (Femdom for first Lemon, maledom in next lemon.)
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Burning Water

**The scene showed TME while he was relaxing on a beach, that one was the same beach Aang and the others rested at, same as Azula and her gang at the time… Ember Island.**

**He noticed the readers and looks at them with a smile when he sat up.**

" **Oh hey, almost missed you there, sorry for the wait if this one shot took time, this is another reserved request by ObeliskX, and this time its a Male Katara X Azula fic, though Male Katara's name here is Kaito, and this will be a first for me in one part of the lemon here but there is going to be serious femdom in the first lemon and there will be a turn around when Kaito gets his payback, don't worry, I talked with ObeliskX and no bad end for her or Kaito, but it won't have a good ending like marriage or something, Azula and Kaito are enemies after all so expect a lot of kinky sex play… but first the story… and I'll let it explain itself, I'm just here to get the story set up and explain that my daily customer ObeliskX requested another reserved story." TME said before he held up 5 fingers.**

" **5 dollars for solo work, 10 for co-op with Atomsk and I, added fees will be used for too many revisions, every paid free reserved request gets 3 revisions only, any more and you'll have to pay more for it, so if you want major control, go for the paid work or hand over 5 extra dollars to increase the revision limit… depending on if you are silent in the revisions or not the reserved spots are the only fee you will pay and it's cheap compared to actual paid work, a middle ground so to speak… now this story starts out with Aang and company setting up camp, oh and Aang here is female who is called Aana but won't have any major impact in the story aside from being female… if you want to question that then PM ObeliskX or something, I'm just being paid to write stories on behalf of my loyal customers." TME said while he grins at the readers while the scene went to Team Avatar while they were resting after another training session to get Aana ready for the battle with the fire lord and Sozin's comet…**

* * *

**?/Team Avatar Camp/ Aana (Genderbent to be female, Name suggested by ObeliskX), Kaito (Genderbent Katara, name given by ObeliskX), Toph, Sokka, Appa, Momo**

The group at this time was in a large forest area to keep away from other towns and cities while they all trained, they were mainly fighting in pairs and Kaito was training with Aana and he was using some serious water bending skills to counter Aana's air bending when he used plenty of nearby water to make some mist and other things like watery whips on his arms.

Kaito wore an outfit similar to Sokka but it was modified to allow pure mobility with barely any protection so he could be as flexible as possible.

He however was toned from what his body could be seen but nothing else.

His hair was mainly slicked back and into a long ponytail aside from a few long strands were seen going down the sides of his head, they were mainly strands going down in front of his ears.

Aang, who was a female in this story called Aana, was similar to her male counterpart just a bit more shapely then her male counterpart and was using the air scooter for mobility to avoid the hits while she made sure to mix in water and earth bending for counters and defenses, she was a pacifist after all and would only strike when the time was right.

Sokka and Toph however were practicing with Sokka working on his aim with his boomerang and Toph throwing up rocks for targets.

Appa and Momo at this time were napping nearby while Momo used Appa's body as a shield.

For a bit the group managed to practice in peace but a moment later, Toph stopped throwing targets which confused Sokka.

"Hey Toph, what gives?, where are the targets?, I'm on a roll!" Sokka said while he had his arm drawn back for a throw but lowered it when Toph narrowed her eyes.

"Seems like we have company… hey Twinkle toes!, Kaito, we got trouble and I recognize these vibrations." Toph said which caused Aana and Kaito to stop what they were doing and they looked to where Toph was looking and to their shock, they saw Ozai's Angel's **(Unofficial team name by Fandom on wikia)** , Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.

"Well well well, look at who we ran into… not every day one goes for a stroll and runs into the Avatar and her friends." Azula said while Team Avatar got into guarded stances and Azula smirks at them while Mai pulled her daggers from her hidden sections in her sleeves while Ty Lee just grins at the team and hopped in place a few times.

"Well seems like no one wants to talk… oh well, might as well have fun then!" Azula said before she threw a quick punch towards Aana and Kaito which forced them to split up and Ty lee ran to Kaito to attack him while Mai threw knives at Sokka.

Azula on her end starts to attack Aana with a few more fireballs to try and throw her off her game but Aana used her air scooter again to avoid the attacks and worked her way towards Azula while Toph used her earth bending to launch herself through the air above the fight with Kaito and Ty Lee and Mai and Sokka when he used his sword skills to block the thrown knives.

When Toph landed, her vibration sense allowed her to sense where Azula was and knew she landed near her and used a quick earth bending motion with her legs to trip the Fire bender up.

Though thanks to Azula's normally unstable mentality and her potential with combat based firebending, she quickly used the trip to her advantage by getting into a handstand and spun in place and blue fire shot from her feet and the fire flew towards Toph and Aana while some shot at Ty Lee and Kaito, Ty Lee and Kaito noticed and Kaito used a quick water bending move to make a wall of water, but Ty Lee used the moment when the wall of water was hit to charge at Kaito, and a moment before Kaito could recover, Ty Lee hits his chi points with some chi blocking techniques, the technique normally caused paralysis but Ty lee made a few more hits near Kaito's neck and as his vision blurred and he starts to fall, he felt his body get pulled by Ty lee for some reason and his vision faded while Aana looked worried but couldn't do anything when Azula tried to attack her again.

The rest of the fight was more or less Azula and Mai fighting two to three with Ty Lee carrying Kaito away while Azula smirks at the worried looks on everyone's faces.

"Kaito!" Team Avatar called out as once but before they could move, Azula and Mai used fire and knives and other bladed weapons to force them back to where they were.

The rest of the fight was not seen but it was more or less them keeping the rest of team Avatar busy while Ty Lee ran as fast as her legs could take her while she carried the knocked out Kaito away from the battle.

* * *

**?/?/ Kaito**

"U-Ugh… what happened?" Kaito groans when he starts to wake and he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in some kind of cave like dungeon while a door was in front of him… his wrists were tied to the ceiling and aside from a table with a small box, nothing else was in the room with him.

Though his eyes did widen when he remembered the fight with Azula and the last thing he remembered was getting carried away by the agile Ty Lee… everything after was a blank.

"Right… doubt I need to worry about Ty Lee or Mai to do anything to me in this predicament… Azula is the one to worry about… though I hope Aana and the others kicked her ass." Kaito said since without Ty lee, it would have limited the fight for Azula since Mai only had so many knives to throw on her person but she was just as agile as Ty lee in attacks.

Azula… she was a wild card… honestly fighting genius was an insult for her skills… though Kaito guess it was to make up for her lack of morals and honor.

Though he heard the door to the room open and he heard a voice he really didn't want to hear.

"Oh I'm hurt, and here I thought I was warming up to you and your friends." Azula's voice was heard before Kaito saw Azula walking in… though for some reason she was wearing a robe of all things.

"Oh please, like I would get along with a person like you, I'd rather get along with Zuko and the guy's been hunting us for a long time so that should say a lot about you, and I doubt Aana and the others would just abandon me so what are you planning by taking me of all people?" Kaito said which made Azula chuckle a bit when she approached Kaito who looked at her.

"Well I should consider that a burn but as long as I make sure our fun time together lasts a long time I don't mind that intense glare, as for you… well aside from obvious bait I'm hoping to get some info… the easier you tell me things the less I have to work out of you." Azula said with an amused tone to her voice which confused a glaring Kaito.

"Fun time?, information? From you that sounds more like a bad time for me, and what is with the robe if this was just a talk for info or are you planning on torturing me?" Kaito said with a stubborn look in his eyes which made Azula smirk.

"Well after some thought and stomaching an idea of mine… I have a… different way of getting info out of you… and just to let you know, after Ty Lee brought you here, she and Mai left this place for a bit to try and distract your friends… did you notice what you are wearing right now?" Azula said while she grins at the confused look on Kaito and he looked down and got wide eyes in shock when all he wore was a simple tank top and shorts… and the shorts felt a bit loose on him like he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"W-Where are my…" Kaito said which made Azula giggle.

"Why I personally stripped you of course, and it seems the rumors about water tribe men were true about being well equipped, and not bad muscle wise as well, guess all your training paid off so my compliments for making what I have in mind easy while I have Mai and Ty Lee use your clothes to distract the Avatar team… your clothing is surprisingly fitting for a Fire Nation Soldier, just look for brown hair and similar skin tone and I doubt anyone can tell the difference… well… aside from that blind earth bender if she was on the ground but I'm sure they would use that Flying bison so that worked itself out… now… just to be a nice mistress first… will you answer my questions or will I need to get… creative with my interrogation?" Azula said and Kaito would have gotten onto Azula about a lot of things… he did stop in his tracks so to speak when he heard really confusing and out of character words from her.

"Mistress?... Creative Interrogation?... What do you mean by that?" Kaito said while he had a bad feeling in his gut.

That caused Azula to smirk while she walked around Kaito.

"Before I explain I want to make one thing clear… what I'm about to do I would never do with a peasant like you, however after seeing your body I can make an exception since I will need practice for the future, just saying so you don't get the wrong idea… Now then… time to show you instead of tell you what I am about to do." Azula said before she removed the robe and she lets it fall behind her when she got in front of Kaito and he got a shocked look on his now blushing face when he saw Azula in some rather strange yet revealing outfit.

In a nutshell it was dominatrix gear, from head to toe... she was decked out in revealing leather garments that showed off how strong, powerful, and sexy Azula looked when it revealed all the right parts from her C cup breasts, her powerfully toned muscles though not to toned, to even her pussy and ass being seen which was shaven to have no hair near her folds.

All in all, if one didn't know any better, one would think Azula was pretty sexy… though while Kaito blushed, he remembered the horrible things Azula tried to do to him and the others and worried what Azula would do to him in this situation.

That caused Azula to smirk when she approached Kaito.

"Now then… to start out light and show I'm not bluffing about this, I'll ask some questions… you answer, and you get to keep your clothing, if not, then I'll use my fire to lightly get rid of your clothing one by one… and once they are all gone, I'll start to get serious… I'll even start small, how old are you?" Azula said while Kaito grits his teeth and while he didn't want to give answers, he at least could slow her down.

"1-18... " Kaito said which made Azula smirk.

"Are you a virgin?" Azula said which really threw off Kaito.

"Huh?" Kaito said which made Azula chuckle.

"Just to be nice I'll repeat… are you… a… Virgin… I won't ask again and first is your shirt if you delay that question." Azula said while her finger lit up with a blue flame.

Kaito gulps before he nods his head.

Azula smirks while she brings her finger close to his shirt.

"Vocal answer please… I won't say that again." Azula said while Kaito blushed and gulped before he opened his mouth.

"Y-Yeah… I am…" Kaito said while Azula smirked when she had a question that she knew Kaito wouldn't admit.

"Alright… do you like the Avatar?" Azula said which made Kaito blush brightly when he looked at her?

"What!?... what does that have to do with this!?" Kaito said which caused Azula to chuckle and she ran a finger on Kaito's shirt only and the front was cut by the pattern with the burn and Azula used two other swipes near Kaito's shoulders and his shirt fell to the ground.

That caused Kaito's eyes to widen and Azula chuckles while she looks at Kaito again, he had a six pack and decent muscles on his body and ran an recently unlit finger on his chest and abs which made Kaito his a bit from the heat.

"Hehe, not bad indeed for Water tribe trash, maybe if I become fire lord I can keep some of your people as pets, would be very interesting and show I have power to dominate anyone into submission." Azula said while Kaito looked angered.

"You bitch!, keep away fro-gah!" Kaito tried to say but Azula took one of Kaito's nippled between her index and thumb, twisted the nipple slightly and heated up her finger which made Kaito groan from the heat.

"While I don't mind you calling me a bitch at any other time if we are fighting, call me that here and try and give ME orders in this situation and I'll make you regret it… maybe I should use a heated knife and slice off what makes you a man after I'm done or just the nipples?, men don't really need them but they are nice to twist… squeeze… and hurt." Azula said with a smirk while she twists the nipple harder and heats her fingers up more to a near burning level and Kaito groans from the feeling of discomfort that was leading into intense pain.

Though before he could feel more, Azula lets Kaito go and Azula chuckles when she walked to the table with the box.

"Maybe this may make your mouth a bit looser... you see I like to have fun but I don't want your seed inside of me at all… but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you… I had this specially made in an earth kingdom territory based blacksmith with some fire nation solders to aid in the flame making… and lets just say that it was money well spent for this set.." Azula said before she puts three items on the table and when Kaito looks over he had trouble seeing them at first but Azula smirks when she lit her hand for light and when she brought it close to them, Kaito's eyes widen in horror when he saw that they were metalix dildo's of various sizes… one was 6 inches long and 2 in width… another was 9 inches and 2 but the other was the biggest at 12 inches and 3 in width.

"As you can see aside from occasional pain I can inflict, I can use these to get what I want, I know you won't buckle from pain since you are a fighter, but I wonder how a virgin like you will like it when I pay a visit to your tight ass… and to make sure you don't blow until I let you…" Azula said before she pulled out a cock ring from the box, it was metalic as well and had a key to it and smirked at Kaito's horrified eyes.

"O-Oh come on… why not just torture me the old fashion way?" Kaito said while Azula giggles when she put the items on the table besides the 6 inch dildo and equipped it to a slot on the dominatrix gear made to her specifications… and if it worked the way she worked, it would allow an interesting combo to be soon and not in the obvious way.

"Now then… again I'll ask questions and this time these are more advanced ones, I may tease you more before I go for those pants or just use whips of flame." Azula said before she made a quick swipe of her fingers and a whip of fire appeared from her fingers for a moment and hit the ground near Kaito who cringed from the impact.

Azula smirks at the fear she was building mentally… now for the questions…

"Now then… Question 1… where are you and the Avatar going next for your training?... pretty sure you got air, water, and earth thanks to you and that blink earthbender, and the Avatar is an air nomad… but what Fire nation person would willingly teach him fire bending knowing my father could punish the traitor?" Azula said while Kaito grits his teeth.

"We haven't found one yet, can't lie on that one." Kaito said while Azula hums.

"Alright, I believe you on that… not many would lie or hold back with such pressure on them, though the questions are going get much more difficult so I hope you hold back so I can have my fun." Azula said before she giggles and Kaito grits his teeth at Azula and her mind games.

These questions repeat with Azula asking more and more questions and every time Kaito was late with an answer or kept quiet, more of his clothing was removed by flames and he was whipped with controlled flames so he would only feel intense pain, but not get burned thanks to Azula's shocking control… either she had a knack for this… or she had practice which was both worrisome and fearful.

Though not as fearful as Kaito was in his loincloth only while Azula smirks when she admired her work, she claws at Kaito's body to lightly leave marks and only barely drew blood, her whips were made to be at controlled temperatures so she wouldn't leave permanent marks, and she bit and teased his nipples till they looked like they would hurt just from the touch.

"Now then... final question for now… I believe I held back enough on the questions that you would and wouldn't answer... and I got quite a bit of info I can use though those are not really important answers so…" Azula said before she went to the table and grabbed the cock ring from the table and something else from the box too small to be seen since it was in Azula's hand fully and it was closed in a light fist action and she walked back to stand in front of Kaito.

"Now then… final question and you better answer if you know what's good for you… can the Avatar control that Avatar State I've seen?, from what I can tell its mainly emotional but I could be wrong so might as well get a second opinion who stuck by that air blowing bitch." Azula asked with a smirk which shocked Kaito, most of the questions were mainly geared towards normally small things like his likes and dislikes, what he could do if he got with Aana, stuff like that on light stuff, but the others were the harder questions to answer like Kaito's fighting skills, Sokka's skills with his weapons, Toph's more secretive skills and abilities… Kaito kept quiet on those which resulted in him being in his current state.

"And why would I answer that when I kept quiet about my more secret skills and my friends?, we both know you won't get it out of me so you might as well do you worst now." Kaito said while Azula hums.

"Hooo… well then… might as well work for that answer then shall well… and before you wonder if I'll kill you later… well maybe after I show your broken mentality to your friends and brother… I wonder what they would think of you when I have you lick my feet later in front of them." Azula said which caused Kaito to grit his teeth and tried to break free from the ropes but nothing happened which caused Azula to smirk.

"Hehe, nice try, but those are special ropes that tightrope walkers use, Ty Lee's personal stash for when she wants to practice her agility in the great outdoors, you won't be breaking free anytime soon." Azula said when she loved the fire in Kaito's eyes… would excite her more to see it go out.

"Fuck you!" Kaito said which caused Azula to chuckle.

"Sorry but as you can see that's not going to happen… but I'll do the next best thing." Azula said when she used a finger and slightly burnt one part of Kaito's loincloth and it fell to the ground and Kaito's nude body was seen… and his large 11 inch cock which hung low to the ground.

Kaito blushed brightly when he saw that and blushed more when Azula reached a hand over and gripped his cock which made Kaito grit his teeth and groans when he felt Azula stroke it.

"Hehe, that's right, enjoy your body betray you, a fucking virgin might as well be happy that a princess is stroking this filthy water urchin cock." Azula said while she warmed her hand up and it really made things heated for Kaito when he couldn't stop his body from reacting and his cock quickly got hard in no time flat… Kaito hated to admit this but Azula was doing a good job so far but he would never admit it while she kept on stroking him for a bit more.

Azula smirks while she keeps on stroking Kaito off, but when he starts to throb in her hand, she moved to carefully equip the cockring on Kaito, it was similar to a handcuff in theory so the more the cockring was pressed into the slot to lock it, the tighter the lock was which made Kaito groan loudly from the feeling and he yelled a little when Azula smirks when she tightened the cockring so much that Kaito's cock swelled a little and looked a bit darker in color from all the blood focused into the cock.

"There... all ready… now lets see if this cockring works as intended." Azula said before she gripped the cock and started to stroke it hard and fast which made Kaito groan big time when he couldn't help but do that thanks to the pain in his cock but oddly enough pleasure as well which made his hips lightly thrust out of his control.

Azula notices Kaito's delima and chuckles while she keeps on stroking Kaito's cock through his painfully pleasurable situation.

"Hehe, bet this feels good don't it?, pain and pleasure mixed together to form interesting sensations." Azula said while she keeps on stroking Kaito while he grits his teeth and he groans more when he had trouble speaking, the pain and pleasure of the handjob alone right now was unbearable since this was many kinds of new for him.

That resulted in Azula stoking Kaito off more and more until he threw his head back and yelled when he came hard but thanks to the cockring on his dick, all his cock could do was throb erratically while Azula smirks at the sight before she gripped Kaito's cock and stroked it even harder.

"Oh what's wrong?, can't cum with this cockring on!?, well let me help and see if we can't get you to drip at least a little bit!" Azula growled out in a dominating way while Kaito yelled when he couldn't cum and Azula keeps on stroking his over sensitive cock through a few orgasms which raised the pain somewhat.

"F-Fuck!, p-please stop!" Kaito begged when the pain was getting unbearable for him and Azula smirks wickedly at Kaito.

"Hehe… you going to tell me if the Avatar can control her powers?" Azula said when she stopped her stroking actions while Kaito grits his teeth and glared at Azula.

"H-Hell N-No…" Kaito said with a determined look on his face which turned pained and he yelled again when Azuly started to stroke him off again.

"Shame, would have let you officially blow the normal way if you told the truth... Now for the unusual way for you and a real fun way for me…" Azula said when she walked behind Kaito after she lets go of his cock and Kaito pants when his throbbing cock slowly started to calm down.

Though he jolts when he felt Azula grip his hips and he pales when he felt something poke his asshole lightly and when he looked back, he saw Azula smirking at him.

"Last chance before I break your asses virginity…. Can the Avatar control the Avatar state?" Azula asked which caused Kaito to be silent for a moment before he looks at Azula.

"Go fuck yourself." Kaito said with a look of defiance on his face which made Azula smirk.

"I'd prefer to be the one fucking instead of getting fucked… better be glad I used lube just now." Azula said before she gripped Kaito's hips tightly and she forced the dildo deep into Kaito's ass which made him yell in pain when he felt his asshole get stretched wide by the 6 incher dildo in his ass.

Azula licked her lips when she pushed the dildo balls deep into Kaito's ass and he had wide eyes and gritted teeth when he just lost his virginity with his ass and Azula chuckles when she enjoyed the feeling, thanks to one feature of the dominatrix suit, there was a bit that was on her bud and it allowed her to feel Kaito's ass when his ass tried to push the dildo out which made the dildo and the bit on her bud wiggle, though that was just a low key feature for what Azula had in mind for the Water tribe man.

"Oh… I can feel your ass throbbing on my toy, seems like you are a real ass slut, maybe I should use the larger sizes later." Azula teased while she reached around and starts to stroke off Kaito again and thrusts her hips quickly which caused the dildo to quickly enter and exit Kaito's asshole again and again while Kaito's yells lowered as time went by thanks to Azula being oddly careful to not harm Kaito's asshole.

Though that would be explained in a moment when Azula smirks and starts to use the real function of the dildo… she starts to channel heat through it and it starts to warm up greatly much to Kaito's shock when he could feel it in no time and groans from the heat and his body starts to sweat a little when the heat seemed to travel through his body.

Azula smirks at the result and thanks to various testing on her part it wouldn't melt unless in a specially designed smelter… more exactly, the outer part of the dildo wouldn't melt, the inner part was made to melt so that the heat from Azula would make a dildo that could heat up on her command and it would cool thanks to the fireproof mold around it there were other parts that would allow the larger and smaller dildos to attach to one another so she could have more fun but she wanted to start out easy with breaking this Water bending man's ass in so she starts to thrust her hip harder and faster as time went on and thanks to the specially formulated lube, the lube wouldn't dry off so she could have as much fun as she wanted while she just grins when she enjoyed how Kaito was reacting to her barrages… and there was the added effect of the lube as well.

Kaito just keeps groaning when he had trouble controlling himself, he wouldn't give Azula the satisfaction of a moan… but for some reason his ass started to feel good under the thrusts that Azula used and Azula smirked when she could see the lube working… it was made to also work a person up, she wanted to break Kaito mentally, not just physically so that when she broke Kaito, he would break hard.

That resulted in Kaito getting his ass fucked for who knows how long while Azula starts to pant and groan when she felt her bud get rubbed hard by the bit in her outfit for the strap on again and again.

That helped her get closer and closer before she made one last thrust and came hard with her juices hitting the ground as a result while Kaito grits his teeth and groans in pain and pleasure when he came hard… or he would have if the cockring wasn't on his cock.

"F-Fuck!" Kaito groans when he could feel like his cock will explode on him if he didn't get some relief soon.

That caused Azula to smirk while she pulled her dildo out of Kaito and grins at him when she walked in front of the male water bender.

"Now then… are you going to talk or am I going to have to bring out the bigger dildo and show you how much of a sluts that you are?" Azula said while she unequipped the dildo on her gear and used some fire to clean it off and walked to an out of sight sink so she could rinse it off for what she had in mind if Kaito keeps being stubborn.

Kaito keeps on panting before he grits his teeth, his body may want release but he wouldn't give up his friends.

"N-Never…" Kaito barely got out which made Azula hum.

"Alright, wanted to test out this bit here so might as well use it." Azula said while she walked to the box and pulled out some kind of addon for the dildo, she equipped the 9 incher and equipped it which made Kaito gulp and watched as Azula inserts the 6 incher into her folds and used the bit to link the 9 incher and 6 incher so that when the 9 incher was used, Azula would feel everything now, seems she was working her way up to this.

Azula then adds a bit more lube to the 9 inch dildo and groans a bit when the slightest movement shifts the 6 incher inside of her.

"Oh yeah… this is going to be fun." Azula said before she approached Kaito again who at this time was greatly weakened and couldn't stop Azula from getting close to him.

"Still can't have your cock break on me so I'm going to remove this cockring for now and let you blow… but not before I get that ass broken in more." Azula said while she smirked evilly at Kaito who pales a bit more but thanks to how weakened he was at the moment, he was powerless to stop Azula from getting back in position behind him and she aimed her dildo at his ass and shoved herself balls deep and while the width was nothing for Kaito now, the new length caused him to grit his teeth in discomfort and he groans when he could feel the dildo go deeper than before.

Azula then pulled the key that she had for the cockring from a pocket on her gear and she reached around and unlocked the cockring, it caused it to fall to the ground and Kaito's cock returned to a normal unblocked state before Azula reached her hands around to Kaito's chest and pinched his nipples with her fingers before she starts to thrust her hips and the dildo enters and exits Kaito's ass again and again as time went on and Kaito grins from discomfort again, but thanks to the lube's bonus effect, Kaito's pain starts to face while Azula mocked him vocally now.

"Hehe, bet you love this now you slut!, bet you wish you could fuck me now huh?, huh!?, well guess what… I'm not going to let that happen with you being this disobedient!, best you get is my fucking hand and a metal cock up your slutty ass!" Azula growled whiled she lowered her right hand and gripped Kaito's cock and starts to stroke Kaito off which made Kaito groan loudly when he was helpless right now and thanks to how backed up he was, the building force behind his orgasm quickly builds and he could only last a minute at best from the onslaught and he threw his head back and groans when he came hard into the air and forget a simple orgasm, it was like his dick was channelling his inner water bender and was bending all the backed up sperm out of him when he fired a geyser of sperm and Azula laughed through it all.

"HAHAHAHA!, wow look at all that sperm, talk about a big load thanks to that cockring I used on you!" Azula said while she keeps on stroking Kaito off while he groans and yells when he seemed to ejaculate to no end before he tapped off 20 seconds later and Azula chuckles when she pulled her dildo free of Kaito's ass and Kaito fell limp in his binds and Azula looked amused when Kaito looked close to passing out.

"Well considering I don't want to break my new favorite toy before I get the info I need, I'll give you a break for now, better rest up, next time I will get what I want and stubborness will only get you so far." Azula said before she walked around the mess Kaito made and left him hanging in the room after Azula removed the dildos and cleaned them off again.

She then got her robe and she equipped it before she looks at Kaito who was barely able to stay awake.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you, depending on how things go I may grace you with my caring touches again but until then… better save your strength." Azula mockingly said before she laughed as she exits the room and Kaito with barely any strength could only have one full thought before he starts to pass out.

" _Fucking bitch… just wait till I get free…"_ Kaito thought before he passed out while his body went into blissful sleep for now while his body recovered.

* * *

**Two hours later/ Azula's dungeon**

When Kaito woke, he saw he was still hanging in the room and his body felt sore beyond belief… mainly from his ass.

Kaito then looks around and saw he was alone at the moment and that he was still hanging from the ceiling, guess the thought about all that happened was not a nightmarish dream.

"Fuck… now what?" Kaito muttered when he tried to think of a way out of this since Azula was not around.

Though while his wrists were bound, he noticed one was a little loose, not enough to really notice at first, probably was stretched out thanks to Azula's actions when she really went at it with Kaito but it was definitely something, so Kaito twists his wrist a few times to see how much leeway he had… not much but would be enough for what he had in mind.

For what he had in mind was him making various gestures with his hands and he used some water bending to pull a small tentacle of sweat onto his finger and he used it to make light nicks in the rope on his wrist.

It took him 10 minutes of constant work and though his wrist ached like no other, thanks to how loose the rope was now after plenty of cuts combined with the constant movement, Kaito weakened the bond on his wrist to the point that it was simple to pull free from and Kaito, though nervous about getting caught now just worked his now freed hand to pull and loosen the binding on his other wrist which was an easy task compared to earlier and in no time, Kaito was free and after he stumbles a bit away from his own mess still on the ground, he took a moment to relax when he heard no one heading his way and grits his teeth in anger while he was at the table that had all the items that Azula either used, or was planning on using on Kaito.

He looked in the box and saw the dildo's Azula used and the one she didn't use and many other kinds of items like odd looking cuffs that seemed similar to the cockring that she used on his dick and saw the cockring and the key and everything.

That really ticked off Kaito and he would have thrown the box against a wall and other things… but… he just smirks when a dark idea entered his head and he picked up the box after making sure everything was inside of it.

He then walked to the door and after checking to see if it was locked or not, which it was, Kaito used some water bending with his sweat to hit the rock around the lock area and used non destructive slices so that when he managed to make a decent slot around the lock, it never made noised and Kaito opened the door a moment later.

He peaked his head out of the room and looked around, and aside from the occasional torch lighting the way, Kaito saw nothing else, like this place was abandoned.

That was fine with Kaito either way so he walked out of the hallway with the items under one arm in the box and walked down one hall carefully after he closed the door and used some dirt to make it look like the rock around the lock wasn't busted, would save him a minute at best if someone found out about him being missing and they wondered how he got free.

That resulted in Kaito walking till he found a few rooms, many didn't look impressive, all seeming similar to his room that he was locked in… but as he continued to walk, he started to hear something nearby and huddled against the wall while making his way deeper and making sure the items in his right arm wouldn't fall.

He keeps on going and saw that he was approaching another door and this one was pretty fancy looking for some reason, when he got close he heard humming and all that and when he peeked through the door he saw that the room looked pretty big, like a lobby or something and he was near some stairs… cave system Kaito's recently busted in ass, this was one of Azula's bases and this hall just led to one of her dungeon areas…

Kaito though noticed that the place… looked oddly empty and aside from the humming, Kaito would have thought that the place was abandoned… was Azula keeping him here alone?... well he did remember that Azula had Ty Lee and Mai with a disguised Guard was distracting Aana and the others… maybe it was a shift thing or something.

Either way Kaito walked from the prison area and towards the humming and when he found the source, he saw after peeping through a door, Azula in a large pool like area that steamed which showed she was bathing right now… Kaito smirks when he silently entered the room and sets the box down silently so he could enact his plan that he had in mind… payback simple as that.

Kaito normally wouldn't do this, in fact this would be pretty out of character for him, but after what Azula did, Kaito had nothing to lose at the moment and since Azula was in water and not aware of Kaito… well… he couldn't pass this opportunity up so when Azula starts to stand, she saw the water rise and pretty much force her back down and only her head was out of the water.

"What in blue blazes is going on!?, who's doing this!?" Azula said while she tried to break free but the water felt like lead or some other kind of heavish like substance which prevented her from moving.

Though she did hear chuckling and heard a familiar voice.

"Well you can blame me for this one for the most part." Kaito said while he walked into view and Azula blinked in shock when she saw him.

"How the hell did you get free!?" Azula growled while Kaito gave her a half lidded look.

"Considering I was tied up with rope… well… it was more or less stretched out thanks to you going to town on my ass." Kaito said with a dry tone to his voice while he keeps a hand motion going to keep the water dense on Azula while he used his free hand to reach into the box and Azula recognized it instantly.

"Hoo… and what are you planning?, payback for what I did?, pretty sure you would be stooping to my level if you did that." Azula said while Kaito rolled his eyes.

"At least you know your a low class woman, and considering you got one virginity… why not go all the way with all of them and help make me a full on man?... well not like you got a choice in the matter, no matter how strong of a fire bender you are, the best you can do is boil the water and I can just cool that down so why not just shut it and get ready." Kaito said while he altered the hand motion and Azula's mouth was covered which shut her up before he could say anything.

Kaito in turn smirks while he pulled out the cuff like items from the box and figured out with the other key that was with them that this was for people's wrists and Kaito approached Azula with them while Azula's eyes widen as a result when she recognized them.

Those were a new style of bindings that were made to be better then the wooden ones that many prisoners normally wore and aside from earth bindings from earth benders these were probably the strongest binds that were made and Azula went a step further and made these ones actually fire proof so she wouldn't accidentally melt them since even if she did use fire, her skin could only handle fire… not melted metal.

Kaito moved Azula in the water with a few moves of his hand so that her body was sitting up and another hand gestured forced Azula's hands near one another.

When that happened, Kaito used his free hand that had the cuffs to put them on her while making sure that he had the water stay dense around the rest of Azula's body and in no time, Azula's arms were pinned by the handcuffs.

Kaito then walked to the box again and looks inside and found a few chains and had an idea for them when he approached Azula again and if they were the same material, they would be fireproof so Kaito used them to hold Azula's legs to her hips and he tied them in a way so that the chains wouldn't slip easily when he had the chains wrapped around her hips and legs and they looped between her legs and hips for an infinite shape of sorts for added grip.

Azula had to grit her teeth and was helpless when Kaito moved to the box one more time and he pulled out something and Kaito looks at Azula and with a smirk, the water over her mouth moved to cover her nose as well which made Azula's eyes widen when she couldn't breath and Kaito walked over and showed an item to her while her eyes widen.

"If you don't want to pass out or something, I suggest you open your mouth for this gag." Kaito said while he had a ring gag in his hands, he got her hands an feet, all that was left was her mouth and while Azula didn't want to be gagged as well, her lungs screamed at her to do what Kaito said and she reluctantly opened her mouth wide and she felt Kaito equip the gag ring in her mouth rather forcefully and used some chain bit to lock it in her mouth when the chain link went behind her head.

"Hehe… there, now you won't cause me issues… but first…" Kaito said while he made the water normal again and Azula was dropped in the water for a moment before she was placed on her knees in the water and her upper body was seen while it dripped with water.

A moment later, Kaito used a quick hand motion to make a whip of water on his right hand and Kaito smirks at the wide eyes that Azula had.

"Hehe, that's right… payback can be a real bitch… or Bastard in my case… now… better scream for me." Kaito said before he starts to whip Azula, and unlike with Azula's flame whips, Kaito didn't need to be careful of the temperature while he whipped Azula's breasts and ass cheeks a few times when she tried to lean away from the hits.

Azula gave muffled or in this case unmuffled but hard to change groans and yelps while Kaito keeps on whipping her body in various places, he keeps on going with whipping her while he smirks when she gave off pain groans and more whip marks appeared body as time went on.

All in all, Kaito did this for a bit longer than Azula whipped him around before he lets the water whip fall into the heated pool of water and he approached Azula and helped her rest on her knees in the pool and he reached around her and gripped her breasts, he hums at the feel while Azula groans from the feeling and groans more when Kaito pinched her nipples hard, Kaito knew he wouldn't get much of a reaction from her aside groans with her mouth gagged but better then nothing… still he wanted payback so might as well get it.

After a few minutes of pinching her nipples till they were sore, Kaito moved away from Azula and admired his handiwork on her breasts while she pants for breath, she was not used to being on the receiving end and her breasts were tingling and her nipples hardened much to her chagrin.

Kaito noticed that and smirks when he walked to the box again.

" _I shouldn't be having this much fun but payback against Azula… I would be a fool to pass this up."_ Kaito thought while he placed the three dildos that Azula showed him earlier next to the box and went to dig around some more which confused Azula, though she did get a bit of a surprised look on her face when she saw him pull out the lube from earlier and he walked to her.

"Now then… time to see what I'm missing and make sure you don't burn my dick off." Kaito said while he made a tentacle of water and poured the lube into it while making sure to keep some in the bottle.

"Now then… let's get started with loosening up some tight holes." Kaito said when he moved his hand in a gesture motion and the lube filled tentacle moved to go between Azula's legs and it rubbed her folds a few times before it was pushed inside of her pussy.

Azula groans in discomfort before she felt her pussy warm up, thanks to the aphrodisiac in the lube and now it was mixed in with the tentacle, the more the tentacle moved inside of her, the more the lube affected her and she was moaning and groaning in no time, Kaito smirks when this was easier than he thought and really realized that on defense, Azula was just so low level that it wasn't even funny, and she made fun of him?

That caused Kaito to walk in front of Azula and had an iron hard cock in front of her face which made her eyes widen a bit and tried to look away, but Kaito grins when he gripped her head and hair for a hand hold and had her look at him.

"Now now… can't have you not chicken out after all this time… or is the normally aggressive Azula a full virgin in her own way?" Kaito said while Azula glares at Kaito which amused Kaito now.

He still had anger for Azula but that was matched by his amusement at the situation and the power he had over Azula now, which resulted in Kaito forcing Azula's head forward and forced her to take most of his cock into her mouth which made Kaito groan from his first ever blowjob.

"F-Fuck… so… hot… so wet." Kaito groans when he had a pleased look on his face while he made Azula's head bob on his cock and his mouth enters and exits her mouth and his cock was covered with drool thanks to the cockring keeping Azula's mouth open.

Azula gagged and groaned when she felt Kaito's cock go deep in her mouth again and again, she could taste every inch and every vein on his cock with her tongue.

She could also taste the precum that hits her tongue when Kaito's orgasm quickly approached him, he was a virgin with his cock after all.

A couple minutes pass with Kaito forcing Azula to suck his cock, Kaito pushed his hips forward and pulled Azula onto his cock more before he groans and came hard inside of Azula's mouth with surprising force which made Azula's eyes widen and she groans and made gag noises when she was forced to drink Kaito's load while he groans and moans while he rides out his orgasm.

Kaito tapped off after 15 seconds and plenty of sperm dripped from Azula's mouth and into the heated pool water and some got onto Azula's breasts.

Kaito removed his cock from Azula's mouth and she coughed up sperm in order to try and breath again while Kaito chuckled at the sight.

"Hehe, hoped that tasted good, I got a lot more in me but I don't want to take too much time so… two more shots before I leave?, I do want to lose some more virginities after all." Kaito said while he smirks at Azula who pales a bit when she realizes what Kaito meant, he went through this so nothing was off limits to him.

That resulted in him using a hand gesture to change the lubed tentacle to poke at Azula's asshole and her eyes widen when she felt that and looked back at Kaito while he had a devilish grin on his face when he moved the lubed tentacle into her ass and she groans loudly when she felt her asshole get spread wide by the thick lubed lust inducing tentacle.

A moment later, her ass started to feel good much to her chagrin… one good thing about the ring gag was that she couldn't say anything by accident while Kaito moved Azula with a hand and had her lay on her back while he used a bit of finesse with his bending with one hand to make sure Azula had a head above water while Kaito got over Azula while the tentacle keeps on going wild in her ass, Kaito then aimed his cock at Azula's pussy and she gave him a weak glare like she dared him to go through with it.

Kaito at this time did have second thoughts about this because it would technically lower him to her level and he did feel bad for Azula… just a tiny bit… but after what she did… after all the whipping on his body with visible welts… after all she did to his ass which was still sore… well… Kaito frowns and pushes himself deep into her pussy in no time flat.

Azula got a shocked look in her eyes and she groans when she could feel how stretched her pussy was, she rarely used anything there and the best she took was just the 6 incher and now Kaito's entire cock was rammed into her with surprising force and her body shudders and shakes from how rough Kaito was when he starts to fuck her after he used his free hand to hold her head steady so he could just used his hand for the moving water tentacle gesture.

"F-Fuck!... s-so t-tight!" Kaito groans when he just thought of two things… one was for him to keep on making the hand gesture for the tentale motion which caused the lubed tentacle to pretty much reshape Azula's asshole to its shape while the aphrodisiac in the lube worked to make Azula a drooling mess when she had a hard time thinking clearly.

Kaito keeps on fucking Azula hard and fast while only caring for his pleasure and without holding back, he made a few more thrusts into Azula's pussy and shockingly bashed through her cervix and into her womb.

He then roars when he came hard inside of Azula which caused Azula's eyes to roll back into her head and she came hard on Kaito's cock.

That really caused Kaito to groan when he rides out his orgasm and could feel Azula's pussy milk his cock against her will, so much so that when Kaito finished cumming, he saw Azula's slightly bloated from how much sperm he unloaded into her.

Kaito then lets go of Azula and while he pulled free, he saw his load leak into the water and he saw how exhausted Azula looked but Kaito wasn't done yet, he pulled Azula from the deeper part of the pool and brought her to the edge and made sure the lubed water tentacle followed without breaking its form so that the lube part wouldn't be diluted in the pool water.

A moment later, Kaito had the water tentacle go back into Azula's pussy while she groaned from the penetration and her face and breasts rested on the warm rock while her knees were still in the water.

Kaito then licked his lips and he moved to get in position behind Azula and he aimed the head of his cock at her asshole and thanks to how lubed she was, Kaito just fucked it and shoved his cock deep into Azula's asshole and she groans from the penetration.

Kaito just chuckles when he chalked things up to the aphrodisiac working full force with her now and just thrusts his hips and his cock went in and out of her asshole again and again while he groans from how tight her ass was, it was like she was trying to break his cock off his body or something.

Though Kaito just moans from the tight feeling and he used his right hand to spank her ass again and again which surprised Azula and brought her back to reality a bit and she starts to groan from the feeling from each smack through her ring gag.

This resulted in egging Kaito on while he smacked her ass harder and faster while he fucked her ass but again thanks to his lack of experience, he could only last a few minutes before he shoved his cock balls deep into Azula's asshole and he groans when he starts to unload an insane level of sperm in Azula's ass which made Azula groan when she came hard on Kaito's cock with her asshole but Kaito felt weak after that, not only from the lack of food from him being imprisoned for who knows how long but from him doing things constantly with barely any proper rest… well… when Kaito pulled free, he felt a bit dizzy most likely from a lack of fluids like water and Kaito knew he had to finish this so he could go get something to eat and drink later which resulted in him walking to the dildos when he had an idea and the lubed water tentacle fell out of Azula's pussy.

Azula in turn just pants while she barely turned her head enough to see Kaito grabbing the dildos and oddly enough tossed them into the water and after a moment, Kaito used various motions to force the water into three pillars about the width of his cock with the dildos at the center as some kind of base and Kaito made a few more motions and froze the water around the pillars and the pillars of water froze and a moment later Kaito broke the pillars and Azula blinks when they all looked like enlarged dildos and she pales a bit when Kaito approached Azula.

"Hehe, might as well give your friends a good sight to see after what I have in mind… good thing you can warm your body up or I would worry that you would get frostbite…" Kaito said with a smirk on his face while the scene shifts to much much later with Mei and Ty Lee coming back to their base with some of the guards that they brought with them to help with the distraction.

"Man, talk about a fun distraction, who knew that the Avatar team would keep on following us for nearly a day." Ty Lee said with a chipper tone to her voice while Mei followed her with a stoic look on her face.

"Considering that you were mainly doing what you loved when you hopped from trees and I had to do most of the fighting… pretty sure we had different definitions of fun…" Mei said while she shook her head while Ty Lee smiles at Mei.

"Oh don't worry much Mei, we should get clean and get a bite to eat and you should feel much better, we still have that cute prisoner so who knows what can happen." Ty Lee said while Mei raised an eyebrow but kept quiet for a moment while she walked to the pool area.

"Well you can have your fun but I...I...I… did not see this coming…" Mei said while she got a wide eyed look on her face shockingly enough which surprised Ty Lee and she looked into the room… and blushed when she saw Azula on all fours, bound by chains so that she couldn't move… and had massive dildo's of ice shoved up into her ass and pussy deeply while one was in her mouth but not so far so that she couldn't breath and she was blushing and glaring at Ty Lee and Mei.

"Uh… think it would be a good idea to help Azula or leave her here?" Mei said which caused Azula to groan and growl when she had a look which dared them to leave her here in this state while Ty Lee chuckles nervously.

"Uh… I have a feeling it would be better if we help her… though I wonder what caused this." Ty Lee said while many miles away, after a meal and plenty to drink… Kaito was running in Fire nation soldier armor after he got out of Azula's base so he could avoid Fire nation troops and in no time was reunited with Team Avatar when he remembered the place where they were suppose to go to… but that was a story for another day and Kaito would try and forget most of what happened to him and kept quiet about what Azula did to him from the others.

All in all, aside from Azula now having a real drive to end Kaito now, everything was the same between the two groups when they played the cat and mouse game for a long long time.


End file.
